


Assasin's Call

by M_C_Crocker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed II, Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_C_Crocker/pseuds/M_C_Crocker
Summary: Some are born into the brotherhood others are not. Shaun is one of those not born into the the life of an Assassin.





	Assasin's Call

Shaun’s breath hitched with panic. How the hell had it come to this? He darted his eyes left and right in the futile attempt to actually see what was happening, but it got him nothing. He could only manage to make out the vague form of the burlap sack that had been placed over his head. There was barely any light available to seep through the fabric. If he hadn’t been sitting there in fear for his life it was certain that he would have found himself suffocating from the musty fumes that the bag enveloped him in.

“Hello?” he called out tentatively to the empty air. He had a feeling that he was alone in the back of this van. At least he assumed he was in a van considering it sounded like he was moving over pavement at a high speed, let alone the gait and sway he could feel around him when he wasn’t being jostled around.

“Can anyone hear me?” He waited a moment more before he attempted to move from his nearly prone position. He knew he needed to get out, he just wasn’t sure how. Though, being able to see and freeing his hands was high on his list.

Shaun mentally coached himself through his options on how to get out of the current predicament that he was in. He worked to use his shoulders and the wall of the van to push the sack up off his face, damaging the glasses he wore in the process. Panting for breath, his mind raced to how Snowpass84 had been right. She had warned him and he hadn’t listened.

_“Nice article on WikiLeaks,” the edgy brunette said turning around in line to face Shaun, resting her skateboard on top of the ratty sneakers she wore._

“Do I know you?” Shaun’s brow furrowed as he adjusted his frames to give her a better look. Not too many people actually knew that he had been submitting articles to the site let alone what it was he was actually posting. He was careful even when seeking out information from other people about Abstergo and their more than questionable activities.

“You could say that we’ve had few chats, Guy Fawkes.” She gave him a confident little smirk as Shaun’s eyes grew in size. “Can’t say you’ve ever listened to what I say.”

Shaun looked around before leaning into the girl to barely speak the username. “Snowpass84?”

“Maybe he’s not as dumb as he seems!” chimed the girl. “The glasses really help sell it.”

“How did you find me?”

“You know that’s not the important question. You should actually be asking that if I was able to find you, who else can?”

“This? Again?” Shaun straightened back up and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn’t believe that she was going this far to scare him off a hot trail. Scare tactics were not going to work on him.

“I’ve been trying to warn you, dude. Thought a personal approach might get things through that thick skull of yours. You have no idea what you are dealing with. You’re messing with the wrong people. Seriously, stop now before things get out of hand or you may wind up regretting things.” Snowpass84 bit her lip just slightly as her eyes briefly glossed over. Then she shook her head and stepped out of line. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, Shaun.”

How did she know his real name? He gaped for a moment as the brunette dropped her skateboard to the ground and pushed off.

“Skating is prohibited on this campus!” he yelled after her.

It was the last he had heard from her and he honestly really wished he had listened to Snowpass84. However, now was not the time to relive the past and focus on regrets. He needed to figure a way out of this mess, now that he was liberated from the sack. While he had his general sight back, it was a small consolation to the fact that his hands were still bound behind his back. Cold metal restraints tightly encircled his wrists. The lack of windows in the back of the van prevented him from knowing where he was, or how long he had left.

As if in answer to his second question, he felt the van start to slow down before making a few turns. It felt like this was going to be the end of the line. He readied himself to bolt the moment the back door opened. He didn’t know how far he was going to get with his hands stuck behind his back, but he had to try. However, instead of the door opening, he heard a small beep from behind him before the digital cuffs clattered to the floor.

He stated at the device in shock as he touched his wrists. He didn’t quite get how the goons from Abstergo had high-tech restraints, but only a burlap sack for his head. Not that it mattered now that his hands were free. The front door of the van slammed and it stirred Shaun into action. He quickly grabbed his bent glasses and shoved them onto his face, so he could better see. They rested askew across his nose. He blinked a few times as he tried to keep panic from overriding his brain. This was his one chance and he worked to breathe slowly, in and out.

“How the bloody hell did the van run out of petrol?”

Were they at a filling station? He could hardly believe his luck. He heard the clambering at the side of the van. He didn’t know what sort of luck this was but he was going to take it. Moving slowly, Shaun reached for the back door. He had to be sure not rock the van to alert his captors to something being up. His heart raced like it was going to leap out of his chest and almost every fiber of his being screamed with the desire to rush out of the van like a bat out of hell. Still, he had enough wits about him to force his actions to be slow as he gradually opened the van door just wide enough to slip out and crouch down to the ground, and quietly latch the door behind him.

His mind worked rapidly to try and figure his next move now that he was out of the van’s confines. Taking a risk, he made a quick move to the vehicle that was parked near the van. He worked hard to keep low and not draw attention to himself as he kept out of sight of his captors.

He tried to focus on breathing and keeping still as he heard the engine roar to life once more with him on the outside. He stayed ducked behind a rubbish bin until the van was out of sight of sight. His breathing was nearly as tremulous as his visibly shaking hand when he reached up to massage his brow. While he was free of the van and it was gone, he certainly couldn’t stay where he was nor could he could go home. They knew his name and who knew what else about him. He only had a few pound notes in his wallet, which would not get him far. He doubted anyone would believe him, at least anyone with power, that he had been abducted by Abstergo Industries; they had the government in their pocket anyway.

He was fucked. Free, but fucked.

The abrupt chime of his mobile as it went off caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. He pulled the offending device from his pocket and read the text message.

You’re just outside of Maidstone.  
Come to the White Rabbit.  
I know people who can help.  
\- Rebecca/Snowpass84

  
  



End file.
